One problem with roll presses resides in the uneven outfeed from the press. Many attempts have thus been made to rectify such outfeed pulsations, without successfully solving the problem, however. In this regard, attempts have been made to solve the problem by improving the disintegrating capacity of the pulp disintegrating screw, although without any great success. Instead, attention has been concentrated on the pulp cake that forms above the roll nip in the space between the rolls and the pulp disintegrating screw.
An object of the present invention is therefore to solve the aforesaid problem and to achieve an essentially even outfeed from the press.